Prior art consists of a boxed surface made of a crowded array of pins that are free to slide in and out independently in a screen to create a three dimensional relief. [P]atterns can be created by first creating a computer image which then actuates pins on a pin array so that they move into the desired configuration. Inversely, manually pushing pins on a pin array can send a signal to a computer so that a virtual image is generated. There are many uses for pin arrays both in the artistic and technical fields.